


Mine

by Nina36



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Mine  
His Amelia Pond: through time and space, through cracks in the wall of the universe and other phenomena…  
She was his.   
Not in body, for he had rules and walls built and excuses and people around them, to avoid that.  
Yet, she was his. His Amelia Pond, the woman who would always remember him, who would always bring him back, bring his soul back, make his hearts beat for real, not just out of involuntary reflexes.  
His, since she had been a child, with the name of a fairy tale, and a too big house.   
His, since he had come back to her - because he always would, he would always find her…- and she had grown up into a beautiful woman.  
Red hair, the perfect hue of ginger, sparkling like fire and forbidden dreams, bright eyes, sharp mind, and his: the trust she put in him, the words she said, the way she had believed him, walked into the darkness, following his voice and his only, maybe because she knew.   
His Amelia Pond, who had loved him to the point of hating him.   
His Amelia Pond, whom he had loved to the point of let her go, of tear away the trust and faith in him, to save her.   
And yet, she was still his. She would always be, as she looked at him as if she belonged to him, as if they had never part - because somehow, he knew they never really would.   
“My Amelia Pond” He said, pride in his voice, love, carefully hidden in his remarks…masked with something else, something she could see right through it   
And it didn’t matter, because she knew.   
She was his.


End file.
